total_underrated_sports_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Westberg
Ryan Westberg (born November 14, 1986) is a Japanese professional wrestler of Swedish descent, who is currently signed with European Empire Wrestling Association, where he is a former EEWA World Heavyweight Champion, a former EEWA European Champion, a former EEWA Tag Team Champion, and the fourth wrestler to achieve the EEWA Triple Crown. A very successful wrestler in his home country, Westberg is a former A-XWL wrestler, but he never achieved the same success in A-XWL that he had in Japan. Early life Ryan Westberg was born in Hokkaido, Japan to Swedish parents. His father, Jonathan II, is a former race car driver, and at that time he was competing in a Japanese race car championship. Of all the family members, only Ryan was not born in Sweden. Ryan has an older brother, named Jonathan III. He lost his mother in a car accident when he was only 5 years of age. He started to like professional wrestling, after watching a match from New Japan Pro Wrestling, when Tiger Mask III lost to Jushin Liger in a mask vs. mask match, in 1994. Japan (2008-2011) After training for 3 years, Westberg debuted in professional wrestling, on January of 2008, with 21 years of age. Since he was always a big wrestler, his gimmick was that he was a big feared guy. He has this gimmick nowadays, but a bit changed. In February, Ryan became the JPWF Unbreakable Champion. He would lose the title two months later. Not too long after this, Ryan won the JPWF Tag Team Championship with his future A-XWL and EEWA colleague Shane Ryan. He lost the title after a month. At that time, he was considered to be pushed to the main event status, but that would take much longer. In August, he won the JPWF U-25 Heavyweight Championship, but lost after a few weeks to Bruno Arnason in a title unification match, since Arnason was the World Champion at that time. Since he won the U-25 Heavyweight Champion, Ryan became a Triple Crown Champion in JPWF. He was the second one to accomplish that feat, since AM Cruiser was the first one. He injured his knee after a car accident, and he lost the rest of the year. Ryan returned on February of 2009. After a lot of wins, Ryan's push to the main event finally became a dream coming true. In April, he won the JPWF World Heavyweight Championship from AM Cruiser. He only lost the title on August of 2010, to Shane Ryan. Since Westberg won the World Title, he was not only, the first Grand Slam champion, but the biggest reign for a World Champion also. After losing the title, Ryan Westberg decided to go from the bottom and regain his feared reputation. In December, Westberg regained the World title from Shane Ryan. He vacated the title on March of 2011, as he decided to leave the company. Atlantic-X Wrestling League (2011-2012) Weight problems and injuries As soon Ryan signed with A-XWL, he suffered an ankle injury. Immediately after the injury, Ryan started to have problems with his weight. Ryan, who had 250 pounds, dropped 25 pounds. After not regaining his weight, Ryan, at first, decided to leave the company, before starting it, but was encouraged to stay. Since he didn't regain his weight, Ryan, instead, decided to go to the Light Heavyweight Division. Debut, then highs and lows He debuted on December 5th, 2011, at A-XWL Live!, losing to Shortmaster J-Luc, and was eliminated from the A-XWL Tournament to crown the inaugural Light Heavyweight Champion. His following match was only 15 days later, at A-XWL Stacked!, defeating Maximum Action Jones and Maarkus Huber in a triple threat match Six days later, on December 26th, at A-XWL Live!, Ryan Westberg had an upset win over Dylan Brazier. After wins over Klaas Marienhoff and Rene Martin, he then lost to Iceberg, his first loss after three wins. On January 21st, at A-XWL Night of Glory CPV, he lost again to Iceberg, in his CPV debut. Four days later, at the last A-XWL All Action show, he defeated Rene Martin. On January 29th, at A-XWL Underrated!, he had a surprising loss to Andrew Davies, after a roll-up. One night later, at A-XWL Live!, he finally had his revenge on Iceberg. On February 5th, at Underrated!, he lost to The Phantom. After losing to Rene Martin, Dan Dahlmayer, M-Kick Jones, everyone thought that Westberg had lost his days. But then, on February 25th, at Stacked!, he defeated Rene Martin. After that, he lost to Andriy Samarin, but defeated Mark Davies. On April 1st, at the Apocalypse Row CPV, he lost again to M-Kick Jones. After that, he started to have Malin Segerström as his valet. On April 2nd, at A-XWL Live!, he defeated Iceberg, having Malin in his corner. But then lost to M-Kick Jones in 54 seconds, two weeks later. On April 30th, he lost to JungKyun. On May 7th, at the last A-XWL Live!, he lost to M-Kick Jones. After that, A-XWL ceased its operations. Return to Japan (2012-2014) When Ryan left, he was weighing around 230 lbs., but he returned to Japan on June of 2012, weighing 235 lbs. After his return, he won the JPWF Tag Team Championship, this time, with Toshio Fujiwara as his partner. They lost the title a month later, but regained the title with Fujiwara only 3 weeks after. They would only lose the title on January of 2013. After losing the title, he turned heel for the first time since his short heel run in 2010, after attacking Fujiwara in a rematch for the title. After defeating Fujiwara three times in a row, Westberg was on the road to win the JPWF World title for the third time. On November of 2013, Ryan became a three-time JPWF World Champion. He only lost the title on March of 2014. After losing the title, Ryan turned face. But in May, he asked for his release. European Empire Wrestling Association (2014-present) Westberg signed to EEWA in May, 25 days after his release from JPWF. Bruno de Barros, the EEWA owner, convinced Westberg to join his new wrestling promotion, and promised Ryan that he (Bruno) would not drag Ryan down as he did before in A-XWL. Bruno told Ryan that if he doesn't give Ryan what he promises, Ryan can leave the promotion. Bruno, however, told Ryan that he must be fully committed to what he must do, and must be patient, because one day, he will be at the top. Westberg's debut was on July 2nd, 2014, after defeating Baron von Aaron, via pinfall, after interference from Christian Hansen. Personal life Since 2010, Westberg is in a relationship with retired Japanese joshi wrestler Miyuki Hosaka. They married on February of 2012. Their daughter, Rebecca, was born on November 2nd, 2012. In Wrestling Finishing moves - Killing Spree (Release powerbomb) 2011-present - Hokkaido Slam (Pumphandle slam) - 2008-2011, 2012-2014 - used a signature move since 2015 Signature moves - Big Boot - 2008-present - Spinebuster - 2009-present - Frog Splash - 2008-2011, 2012-present - Swedish Uppercut (European Uppercut) - 2010-present - STO - 2008-2011, 2012-present - Jumping dropkick - 2008-2010 Entrance themes "Pull You Under" by FMP (EEWA, 2014-present) Championships and accomplishments Japanese Pro Wrestling Federation -JPWF World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) -JPWF Unbreakable Championship (1 time) -JPWF U-25 Heavyweight Championship (1 time) -JPWF World Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Shane Ryan (1 time) / with Toshio Fujiwara (2 times) - JPWF Triple Crown Championship (The second) - JPWF Grand Slam Champiosnhip (The first ever) European Empire Wrestling Association - EEWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) - EEWA European Championship (1 time) - EEWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Shane Ryan - EEWA Triple Crown Championship (The fourth) Category:EEWA wrestlers Category:A-XWL wrestlers